


You're Not Mine, You'll Never Be Mine

by allisonwonderland8



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Altean Lance (Voltron), Alternate Universe - Slavery, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Blade of Marmora Keith (Voltron), Galra Keith (Voltron), Graphic Description, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Keith (Voltron) Is Trying, Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, Keith (Voltron) is a Mess, Keith/Lance (Voltron) Angst, Lance (Voltron) Angst, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, M/M, Mutual Pining, Past Rape/Non-con, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Slavery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:07:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28222887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allisonwonderland8/pseuds/allisonwonderland8
Summary: Lance is the son of King, Alfor. After Altea is destroyed, the Galra force him into slavery.Keith is part of The Blade of Marmora and ends up purchasing Lance on a mission with Kolivan.Together, they face very real issues.And Keith learns a lot about Lance's life and past.
Relationships: Keith & Lance (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 85





	1. Keith Did A Thing

"The carrier is coming to pick us up. Should be here tomorrow. So for now, consider today your day off. You did a good job yesterday, Keith. "

Even though we were both in our Blade of Mamora uniforms, I could practically feel Kolivan's smile. 

His fond voice didn't hide it either.

With a nod, I said, "What will you be doing in the meantime?" 

"Unofficial official buisness for the Blade."

I nod, saying,"Meet back here at 11:00."

Kolivan left, wordlessly.

"Guess I should scope out the area. Make sure our cover isn't blown," I say with a huff.

I wander aimlessly across the Galran marketplace. It's not like I wanted to be there anyway.

Kolivan said it was "an important mission". 

The only thing that we had to do was hack a system from within the planet conquered by Zarkon and the Galra.

I knew that Kolivan secretly just wanted the company. 

Still, I can't help but be wary. 

We're not welcome here. We're fighting against Zarkon, not joining him. If we were discovered, he'd probably have our heads on a platter. 

My eyes flicker back and forth, squinting at the incessant shouting. 

Galran merchants yell prices all the way across the street for their useless products. 

I scoff, brushing past others as I make my way to the exit. 

A voice carries out over the hustle,"It's starting! The bid is starting! Come quick before they are sold out!"

My eyebrow quirks involuntarily.

I backtrack, cursing my curiosity.

A stout Galra stands in front of a large stadium, passing out flyers left and right. I have half a mind to walk away, but a group behind ushers me forward. 

Suddenly, I'm in front of the Galra.

With an impatient look, he says,"80 Gak for admission. Costs vary per purchase." 

My lips purse as I say haughtily,"What is it exactly that I am purchasing?" 

The Galra thrusts a flyer in my face. My eyes squint as I tried to read the small text. 

The Galra huffs, pulling the flyer away and says,"Exotic products that vary from planet to planet. Seats are limited. Are you coming in or what?" 

With a scoff, I throw 80 Gak in his face and walk past him without another word.

I follow others into the stadium. 

It's dim. 

Very dim. 

I look down at my ticket number. Row 7, seat 34. 

I whip my head around, immediately spotting it. I'm practically pushed into my seat. 

A tall, thin Galra sits next to me. 

He turns towards me and says with a smirk,"What shipment are you looking for?" 

I shrug my shoulders, trying to give off the impression that I'm not interested. 

The Galra continues, obviously not taking the hint,"Well I'm hoping for Balmera myself. See, I've been here several times looking for the perfect one. Promised I wouldn't settle for anything else. I heard through the grapevine that Balmera would be here today. Couldn't buy a ticket fast enough." 

With a frown, I say,"What are you talking about? Shipment?" 

A loud HUSH echoes across the stadium. 

It was suddenly dead silent.

My gut felt like it was twisting. 

Something doesn't feel right here. 

Suddenly, bright lights turned on in the center of the stage and a Galra walked on stage, plump and sleazy. 

He grabbed the microphone and gave a toothy grin, saying,"Welcome fellow Galra! You're all in for a treat today! New shipments arrived just last week! Olkari, Balmera, you name it! Of course, we still have some oldies, as well!" 

The crowd roared with applause. 

I could hear my neighbor roar with giddy laughter. 

Whatever this is, it sure is popular.

The Galra continued,"First up, Balmera! It will rock your world!" 

My stomach lurched as a Balmeran walked on stage, in chains and ragged clothes.

I could practically feel the energy as the Galra next to me sprang up and screamed,"1,000 Gak!"

A voice across the distance countered,"1,500 Gak!" 

The Galra next to me growled and screamed,"3,000 Gak!" 

A minute of terrible silence followed, before the host on stage, said,"Sold!!! For 3,000 Gak."

Nausea crawled up my throat as the Balmeran was escorted off stage. 

Quietly, I whispered out,"I need to leave." 

The Galra next to me turned and said,"Sorry pal. No one comes in or out until all bids are finished. That way, no shipments can escape." 

I groan, palm smacking my face. 

I sink lower and lower into my seat after each "purchase".

I can't help but feel violently sick.

I practically gasp with relief as the Galra onstage beams and says,"Last but not least, our fallen Altean Prince."

A ridiculously tall, stick of a man trudges on stage in heavy duty energy cuffs. 

My mouth dropped.

His shimmering blue eyes can't help but to capture my gaze.

An ugly purple blotch marred his skin. It covers his high cheekbone, only making it more prominent. His hair is almost cropped and a shocking white. 

There are markings underneath his eyes, faded out.

He's dressed in a scrappy gray shirt and black leggings, making him look impossibly thin. 

His face is held in a stubborn scowl. 

Silence fills the building.

My breath catches in my throat. 

The Galra on stage chuckles nervously and says,"Any bids? Any bids at all?" 

Breathlessly, I whisper to the Galra next to me,"Why is there no bid?" 

He doesn't respond, eyes glued to the stage.

The Galra on stage clears his throat and says in a gruff voice,"Bidding will close in 10. 9. 8. 7. 6. 5. 4. 3. 2-" 

"I bid 1,000!" I shout out. 

Gasps and hushed whispers fill the stadium.

The Galra clasps his hands together and says with a grin,"Altean Prince sold for 1,000 Gak! Everyone, collect your purchases backstage! And remember, a new collection will arrive in a week! Thank you for coming!"

Slowly, everyone floods out of the stadium. As I fall back, I see others pointing at me and snickering. I scowl, taking a step forward towards them.

A hand clasps itself on my shoulder.

I tense, whipping around. 

The host holds his hands up in surrender and says,"Easy. I'm just here to help you collect your purchase." 

He guides me to the back and opens a curtain, ushering me in. 

My eyes widen as I take in the room. Galran people are inspecting their "purchases", and giving workers money, before dragging them away. 

I'm practically shoved into a corner of the room.

The host suddenly walks away, leaving me stranded.

I look around, anxiously.

All of a sudden, he returns, a figure trailing behind him. 

He steps aside, revealing the tan skinned boy from onstage. 

The boy stares at me, piercing blue eyes boring into my skull. I can't stop a shiver from running up my back. 

The host doesn't seem to notice, for he shoves a clawed hand out, saying,"Thank you for your purchase." 

Wordlessly, I place the money in his hand. 

He chuckles to himself, before shoving a leash into my hand, connected to a collar on the neck of the boy, and walks away. 

I gulp, before turning back to the boy. I find him silently looking me up and down. 

With a neutral nod, I say,"Let's go."

He just stares back at me.

I run a hand through my hair, out of habit and start walking. 

The boy trails far behind. Seemingly staying as far away from me as possible. 

Soon, but not soon enough, we return to the shitty motel room that Kolivan rented to avoid suspicion. 

As soon as we get in, I plop down on the couch with a sigh and pat the seat next to me, looking up at the boy. 

He doesn't move an inch. 

With a small huff, I get back on my feet and step forward. 

I can tell the boy is mentally sizing me up. 

With a sigh, I place a hand on his neck.

He goes rigid, stare hardening.

I unclasp his collar, using the key given to me earlier.

His eyes widen, but he remains silent nonetheless. 

I back away, holding my hands up in surrender.

"I'm not going to touch you, okay?"

I can tell he remains skeptical, so I offer my hand and say,"My name's Keith. Keith Kogane."

The boy stares at my hand.

He doesn't move to grab it.

With a sigh I say,"What's your name?" 

No response.

I can't help but huff in frustration, before getting a grip on myself and saying,"Do you have a name?"

The boy crosses his arms and scoffs, before snapping,"Of course I have a name." 

I raise my eyebrow.

He huffs and says,"Lance. Lance Alfor. Son of King Alfor of Altea."

My eyes widen as I say in astonishment,"Altea? I thought their population was wiped out 10,000 years before the coalition?"

Lance grits his teeth and practically hisses out,"They were. All but me. By Zarkon. By your kind." 

I can't help but growl. 

"Zarkon is NOT my kind. I'm only half Galra, anyway." 

This apparently catches Lance's interest. 

"Half Galra? I haven't heard of that before."

"And I haven't heard of an alive Altean before."

Lance's smug grin falls.

I awkwardly rub the back of my neck. 

A tense silence fills the air.

It's unbearable. 

I clear my throat and say,"You can go if you want. You probably have people waiting for your return." 

Lance replies, voice scalding,"I don't have anywhere to go, Keith. Remember, my race got wiped out by Zarkon?"

I almost physically reel back as he hisses out my name. 

Lance's voice strains as he continues,"If you let me go, I'll have no home, no food, no shelter and most importantly, no protection. What do you think the Galra are going to do to me when they find me wandering the streets? My father, King Alfor, prevented their leader from taking over."

My face falls as I say in a smaller voice,"I hadn't thought about that." 

Lance scoffs. "Of course you haven't." 

I can't help but wince. 

Lance stares at me, eyebrow quirked.

A questioning look falls across his face as he says,"You haven't prepared for this at all, have you?"

I let out a small chuckle as I say,"Well, it was kind of a spur-of-the-moment decision." 

Lance rolls his eyes and says,"I'm SO glad that my life is in the hands of a spur-of-the-moment decision."

I groan, saying,"Kolivan and I are only here on a quick mission."

Lance's eyebrow raises,"Kolivan?"

My eyes widen. "KOLIVAN!" 

Lance jumps a foot in the air, before practically screeching,"Who the quiznack is Kolivan?!?!"

I fall back onto the couch, pressing my palms to my face. 

With a low groan, I say,"Kolivan is basically my boss. He's going to kill me." 

Suddenly, I here the door click open. 

Both our eyes snap to the door.

I quickly glance down at my watch. 11:00. 

Shit. 

I scramble off the couch, dragging Lance to a nearby closet and practically shove him in.

Lance voices his disapproval.

Loudly.

I shut the door on his face and whip around just in time to see Kolivan walk in. He stares at me, a questioning look on his face. 

"Keith?" 

I let out a nervous chuckle. 

"H-Hey Kolivan? What's up?"

Suddenly, the door behind me squeaks open.

I whip around, eyes widening in horror. 

Lance stumbles out. 

Kolivan clears his throat. 

I face him.

"Keith, who's this?"

I open my mouth to answer, but am pushed aside. I almost trip on the rug, stumbling forward. 

When I look up, my eyes widen in horror. 

Lance is stood in front of Kolivan.

He holds his hand out and says with a cheeky grin,"Hello Sir. My name is Lance Alfor, the slave that your apprentice purchased this fine afternoon. Keith's already told me so much about you." 

A thunderous look crosses Kolivan's face.

"KEITH!! BEDROOM, NOW!!"

I practically scramble to the bedroom, already wincing. 

Kolivan turns to Lance and says with a twitching eye,"Excuse me, your highness. I just need to have a word with my associate. We'll be back soon."

Lance just smiles and waves his hand, saying,"It's really no problem. Take all the time you need."

In the Bedroom~

"Keith Kogane, what were you thinking?!?!"

"I wasn't!"

"Do you even realize the danger that you've put us AND the prince in?!?!

"I didn't know he was a prince at the time!"

"What were you even going to do with a slave anyway?!?!"

"I was going to let him go!"

"Well, you obviously can't just leave the prince to fend for himself on a planet run by Zarkon!"

"Yes, I realize that! What are we going to do?!?!"

"We? You mean you? I'm not the one who purchased an Altean Prince!"

"Kolivan, please. I'm sorry."

"... Fine. We can bring him back to our base for now, until you and him can find an alternate solution."

"Thank you. Thank you. Thank you."

"Don't thank me, Kogane. This is still your problem."

"Yes sir."

"Prince Lance, my deepest apologies for the confusion upon your arrival. My colleague failed to mention the situation to me earlier."

A wry smile came across Lance's face,"I understand completely. Rash decisions come easily to some."

My face was fuming. I opened my mouth to retort, but Kolivan cut me off.

"For your safety and protection, Keith and I think it is best if we take you back to our base until a more permanent solution is made."

Lance's noise wrinkled,"Base? You two aren't part of a coven, are you?"

Kolivan laughed,"No, your highness. We are part of the coalition against Zarkon. Members of The Blade of Mamora."

Lance's eyes squinted,"I've never heard of this group before."

"It was formed after the passing of King Alfor in effort of minimizing Zarkon's destruction."

Lance grew quiet.

I cross my arms, cutting in,"A carrier will arrive tomorrow morning to take us back to the base."

Kolivan nodded, saying,"Yes. Rest well tonight, your highness, for tomorrow will be hectic."

Lance glances to the right, a small smirk falling upon his lips,"And shall I'll be taking one of the beds?"

Kolivan nodded, a toothy grin crossing his face. "Of course, your highness. Keith would be delighted to offer you his."

My mouth dropped open,"But-"

"Thank you for your generosity, Keith."

That same damn smirk.

My mouth fell into a hardened line.

"I guess a prince needs his beauty sleep, doesn't he?"

Lance winked. I could still make out the small wince, barely concealed by the cocky grin.

Lance sauntered over to my bed. He really made a show out of it, smoothing out the sheets, fluffing the pillows, before gracefully flopping onto the bed and stretching out every muscle like a cat would do. An exaggerated yawn followed.

I rolled my eyes, grumbling to myself as I pull out the couch. The rest of the night was spent in relative silence, aside from Lance's mumbled sleep talking. 

"Morning sunshine," I said, yanking the sheets of the bed. 

Lance whined, loudly.

I just roll my eyes, crossing my arms as I say,"Carrier will be here in 20." 

A large gasp emitted from pile of blankets on the bed.

"20 minutes?!?" Lance shrieked.

"You have somewhere to be, princess?" 

Lance pouted,"That is very offensive."

I scoff

"Well, we're not on Altea." 

Lance went silent. 

My mouth fell.

"Shit, I'm so-" 

Lance held up a hand in silence.

I swallowed hard.

Kolivan chose to enter at this moment.

I let out a sigh of relief.

Kolivan cleared his throat, saying,"Carrier will be here soon. Keith, start packing up. Your highness, do you have any belongings that need storage space?" 

Lance gives a wry smile.

"None whatsoever, sir." 

Kolivan nods, pointing at me, before stepping out. 

With a sigh, I slide my knife out of my pocket.

Lance's eyes widen, light reflecting from the glowing blade.

I watch him from the corner of my eye as I wrap the knife in a protective layering that's safe for air travel. 

"Something you'd like to say?" 

Lance's eyes widen, obviously caught off guard. 

With a small huff, he says,"Where did you get that blade?" 

My eyebrow raises. 

"I got it from my mom. She was part of the coalition before me. Every blade member has one." 

"Is she still a part of The Blade of Mamora?"

My eyebrow creases.

"No. She died when I was a baby. She was protecting me and my dad from Zarkon's druids."

Lance says nothing.

Kolivan bursts in.

"Time to move. The carrier's approaching." 

I put on my mask and hood. 

Lance jumps back. 

I look to Kolivan and say,"Does he need a disguise?" 

Kolivan shakes his head, saying,"The locals know Prince Lance as a slave. A disguise wouldn't do any good. He should leave the planet the same way that he arrived." 

I look back at Lance. 

He smiles, bitterly. 

"In chains and rags it is." 

Kolivan steps forward, placing a hand on Lance's shoulder. 

He jumps, slightly. 

Kolivan says,"It'll only be until we board the carrier. Then you'll never have to see them again." 

Lance nods. 

Kolivan clasps the collar snugly against his neck. 

Lance hisses as the rough metal scrapes his skin. 

Kolivan gives a small smile to Lance, before turning to me and handing me the leash. 

My eyes widen in surprise.

"To avoid suspicion." 

I grit my teeth and nod, subconsciously gripping the leash tighter in my hand. 

"Let's go."

We make it to the aircraft carrier, not without avoiding weird looks and hushed whispers. Lance kept his head down the whole time. He still is as we arrive at the carrier.

A fellow blade member greets us silently, eyeing Lance as we enter.

As soon as we sit down, I lean forward and unlock Lance's collar. 

His hand immediately goes to his neck, rubbing at the reddened area.

I frown. 

"We can get you fixed up when we arrive." 

Lance just nods. 

The rest of the ride is filled with complete silence.


	2. Members Are Wary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance and Keith arrive at the BoM base.
> 
> Lance's arrival stirs trouble within The Blade.
> 
> Can Keith and Kolivan keep the peace?

When we arrive at base, I can't help but noticed the hushed whispers and pointed looks.

Lance ducks his head lower, looking shockingly meek.

I whip my head around, snarling at them. 

They shut their mouths but it appears the damage has already been done. 

I turn my attention back to Lance. Placing a hand on his shoulder, I guide him, hurriedly to my quarters. 

As soon as we're inside, I lean against the door, letting out a sigh of relief. 

When I open my eyes, I find Lance staring directly. 

I tense some, before walking over to him and unlocking the collar. It falls, revealing deep, angry, red marks. 

I wince, but shake my head and walk to the closet and begin rummaging through it. 

Lance sits down on the edge of my bed, crossing his legs.

I pull out a black long sleeve shirt and matching ripped jeans. I toss them over to Lance, snorting as I watch him lunge for it. 

Lance eyebrow raises as he runs his fingers along the fabric.

"Does your wardrobe entirely consist of black clothing?"

A vein pops on my forehead. 

"I'm sure Kolivan can take you clothing shopping later, so you don't have to criticize all of mine."

Lance points a finger. 

"Not a criticism. Simply an observation." 

I roll my eyes.

Not even a full day with this kid and I'm already done with his shit. 

Begrudgingly, I trudge into the bathroom, returning a moment later with a tube of ointment in my clutched hand. 

I sit down next to him, trying to put as much space between us, while still being able to reach him.

I pop open the container, squeezing some of the cream on my fingertip. Then, I reach my hand forward, towards his face.

Lance leans back, an alarmed look on his face.

"What the quiznack are you doing? Trying to poison me?"

I scowl.

"Trying to help your ungrateful ass. Clearly I should stop. You've got everything handled."

I pull away from him, standing up. I begin to walk away, only for a hand to clasp around my wrist and tug me back.

I whip around, face already red with anger. 

My scowl fades away. 

Lance barely meets my eyes as he says in a small voice,"I'm... sorry, Keith. It just feels like... my life has just been turned upside down... and I need to make adjustments." 

Wordlessly, I sit down next to him again, closing some of the space. 

I place my hand on his face, cupping his cheek and turning it to face me. I begin working the ointment into his bruised cheek.

I can feel him flinch under me. 

"Sorry," I whisper, trying to be more gentle. 

Lance sighs in contentment, visibly relaxing some.

I then move onto his neck.

Deep scabs run across his straining collarbone. Dried blood flakes the skin. 

I squeeze more onto my fingertip and spread it across his skin.

He lets out a low whine. 

I wince, fingers hesitating. 

Lance gives a tense nod, so I continue my ministrations. Once I'm done, I wipe the extra ointment on my pants.

Lance opens his eyes, giving a small smile. 

I stand up, stretching my back. 

Suddenly, my pager goes off. It's a message from Kolivan. 

I squint my eyes as I read it. 

"Bring Prince Lance to the main meeting room. An uproar has started upon his arrival. Members are wary."

I frown, shoving my pager into my pocket, before turning back to Lance. I point at the clothing. 

"Change in the bathroom. Kolivan needs us in the meeting room." 

Lance's eyebrow quirks.

I sigh. 

"Members are wary of your presence." 

Lance's face falls. He gathers the clothing in his arms and goes into the bathroom, shutting the door softly behind him. 

I sigh for the umpteenth time today, running a hand through my hair.

After a few moments, I hear the door click open. 

I have to choke out a cough. Lance... in my clothes. The shirt is way too big on him and pools around his thighs. The jeans seem to fit, bits of tanned skin peeking through the ripped material, contrasting against the black.

I clear my throat and motion towards the door. Lance follows me. I can't help but reach out to grab his hand. 

The halls are crowded with group members. Everyone headed to the same room. Some are intentionally pushing against me and Lance. 

A yelp echoes across the hallway. 

My eyes widen and I turn around, just in time to see a member with a covvered mask and hood on shove Lance harshly to the floor.

My mouth drops as I hear his head collide with the solid ground.

I snarl, shoving my way to him. 

I grab the guy who pushed him and slam him against the wall.

My eyes darken as I hiss out,"Back off." 

I turn around, ignoring him as I fight my way back to Lance, who is practically getting trampled. I reach blindly and pull him up by the shoulders. I wrap both arms around his shoulders as I shove my way through the crowd.

Eventually, we get to the meeting room. 

Kolivan stands in the center. 

When he spots us, he signals us over. 

Once we are settled next to him, I turn towards Lance, searching him up and down for any new injuries.

"Are you okay?" I ask, voice weary with worry.

Lance gives a bitter smile.

"These Blade of Mamora guys sure pack a punch." 

My mouth hardens as I turn towards Kolivan.

Kolivan clears his throat, saying in a booming voice,"Attention! The meeting shall now commence. As I'm sure you all know, a newcomer has arrived at our base. His name is Prince Lance of Altea, son of King Alfor." 

Whispers break out across the room. 

A voice surfaces above the rest,"King Alfor is the reason Zarkon thrives!" 

My eyes flash to Lance. 

He grits his teeth and works his jaw. 

"Silence! You all must stop this scrutiny at once. Prince Lance nor his father have done us any harm. Zarkon has. That is why we fight against him. It is why we must protect Prince Lance from Zarkon and the Galra. That is, until we can find a suitable solution for him." 

"Why is he here in the first place?!?!"

Kolivan gives me a pointed look.

I straighten my back and clear my throat. 

"I brought him here. It wasn't safe for him on Drumoid. The planet is conquered by Galra and they were mistreating others different from their own." 

"We just let anybody into the Blade of Mamora that's in danger? The whole universe is in danger! So now we just have an open-door policy? The Blade of Mamora is a secretive group. It's what has kept us safe."

Kolivan clears his throat. 

"I understand your concerns. But the reason we formed this group was to protect others from Zarkon's destruction. Right now, the best way to protect Prince Lance is by keeping him here, within the protection of The Blade."

A voice cuts through the silence.

"Wait a minute. You said that the boy was being mistreated on Drumoid. That's a headquarter for slaves! Are we now hosting refuge to a slave?!?!"

I snarl, saying,"That makes no difference. Prince Lance requires our protection and we will give it to him!"

A snide voice says,"Shouldn't slaves be collared? You need to keep a tighter leash on your little pet, Keith."

All I see is red. Right as I'm about to lunge at the person who said that, I hear a door slam open. I turn, just in time to see Lance's figure running out of the room.


	3. Just Your Slave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith goes after Lance when he runs out of the BoM meeting.
> 
> Angst and feelings ensue.

I chase after Lance, cursing his long legs. 

"Lance!"

I call out, racing after him. I follow him down the same winding hallway that my room is located in. 

I sigh with relief as I see him launch himself into my room. 

As soon as I'm inside, I see his figure slip into the bathroom. I chase after him. 

Just as I reach my hand out, the door slams shut in my face.

I groan in frustration.

"Lance open the door!" 

"No!"

"Lance!" I shout out.

Silence follows.

With a sigh, I lean my forehead against the wall.

"Lance..." I say in a pleading tone. 

Again, no response. 

I sit down on the floor and press my back against the door, head falling back against the cool metal. 

"Lance," I begin in a soft voice.

"I'm sorry about how the others treated you. It isn't fair. Kolivan and I are trying to get everything figured out."

A minute passes.

A small, tired voice interrupts the silence. 

"They're right, you know."

"Lance, what are you talking about?"

"I really don't deserve to be here. Others are much worse off than I am. And I'm ruining the peace within The Blade."

"Lance. I fucking found you at a slave auction. No one deserves to be safe more than you do." 

A dry chuckle echoes within the bathroom.

"Your proving their point for me, Keith. I'm just a useless slave. I'm your fucking pet, who should be ready to serve."

My eyes widen.

My hands make a tight fist as I bite out,"I would NEVER treat you like that Lance. And if I ever did, I give you permission to slap the shit out of me."

A hollow chuckle follows.

I close my eyes and take a deep breath. 

"Lance. I'm terrible at comforting others, so I understand that you might not believe what I say, but please, just listen. You are not some useless slave. You are Prince Lance of Altea, son of King Alfor. Don't let anyone ever take that away from you." 

My teeth pull at my lips. 

When I hear no reply, I shut my watering eyes tight, letting out a shuddery breath. 

Suddenly I'm falling backwards. 

With a groan, I squint open my eyes. Lance is sitting in front of me, eyes crystal blue with tears. A small smile adorns his face. 

I push myself into a sitting up position. 

We stare at each other for a few seconds. All of a sudden, Lance launches himself at me, practically bringing us both down to the ground. 

"Oof!" I gasp out. 

When I look down, I see Lance's head buried in my chest, snow white tufts of hair poking out. His long, thin arms encircle my waist. I can hear quiet sniffling and feel a small wet spot form on my suit. I tense up for a minute, before wrapping my arms around his trembling form and pull him flush against myself. 

A quiet gasp echoes across the bathroom walls. 

I hold him like that until he calms down enough to stop trembling. When he pulls back, I can see his flushed cheeks and stuffed up nose. Wordlessly I reach my hand out and offer him a tissue. He lets out a wet chuckle, before wiping his eyes and nose. 

After a moment of composing himself, he finally meets my eyes and says,"Thank you. For everything."

A warm smile comes across my face.

"It's no problem. I think now, though, we should probably get some sleep. It's been a long day." 

Lance nods. 

I stand, offering a hand to pull him up off the tile. Without hesitation, he takes it. Our fingers linger together, until I pull away. My cheeks burn and I cough. Lance blushes, or maybe his face is just red from crying. 

I lead him back to my room. I sit on the corner of my bed. Lance stands awkwardly in front of me, looking unsure. 

I clear my throat. 

"Uhm, Kolivan said that a new room will be prepared for you sometime tomorrow. One right next to mine, for safety reasons. For tonight, you can take the bed." 

With a sigh, Lance says,"Keith, I can't take your bed." 

A grin comes across my face.

"You seemed fine with it before."

Lance's face for sure flushes.

"Pfft, that's different."

"How so?"

Lance's face scrunches up. 

"You know what, never mind. I'll be happy to take the bed, Keith. Thank you for the offer."

I swear a blood vessel pops on my forehead as he flops down onto my bed, unceremoniously. He rolls around on the bed like an animal, cocooning himself in my blankets.

I stalk off onto the other side of my room, laying down on the hard couch that I've never sat on in my entire life. 

Believe it or not, it's just used for decoration purposes.

The lights go out. 

I roll around until I can find a somewhat comfortable position.

A comfortable silence follows, only to be interrupted by Lance.

"Keith?" 

I try to keep the agitation out of my voice. 

"Yes, Lance?" 

"Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Lance."


	4. Best In Blue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a shorter, sweeter chapter. More fluff than angst.
> 
> Also, I used AM and PM in reference to day or night because space time confuses me.

The next morning is chaos. 

Kolivan has me running drills at 5:00. 

A council meeting that I sat in on started at 7:00 and breakfast begins at 8:00.

So, am I a little stressed out as I balance 2 plates full of food in my arms while trying to open up my bedroom door? 

Yeah, maybe.

Luckily, I'm able to get it open after two more tries. 

After I step inside, I kick the door shut wirh my foot. 

I wince at the loud creaking noise it makes. 

Lance stirs, stretching out in my bed. I bend down, placing the plates at the edge of the bed. 

I walk along the side of the bed until I'm close enough to make out his face from beneath the mountain of blankets. 

He blinks his eyes open, smiling tiredly at me. 

With a chuckle, I say,"Morning sleeping beauty. Your breakfast fairy has arrived." 

In a mumbled voice, he says,"Breakfast? What time is it?" 

"It's about 8:40."

Lance sits up, scratching the side of his head, saying,"How long have you been up?"

I recline on the bed next to him and say,"I dunno. 4:30 maybe?"

A horrified look crosses Lance's face. 

"AM?!?!"

I raise an eyebrow. 

"Well, PM would be weird."

Lance whines. "Why are you up so early?" 

I just shrug. 

"Running drills. Attending meetings. Kolivan keeps us on a pretty tight schedule."

Lance smiles, warmly. A hint of nostalgia hidden behind his eyes. 

"He must care for you very much."

I smile. 

"We've been through a lot together."

Lance nods.

I push a plate towards him and grab my own.

I notice from behind my own plate that Lance is just picking at his food. 

'Sonething wrong with the food? I tried to guess what you might like."

Lance flushes, giving a small smile.

"Oh, no. There's nothing wrong with the food at all. It's just... my stomach is having a hard time adjusting to the rich food."

A small frown falls on my face.

"Oh, I understand. Just eat what you can. Lunch will be around 2:00."

Lance gives a small nod.

We eat in silence, until an idea pops into my head. 

"I can take you clothes shopping today. Kolivan gave me the rest of the day off to help you adjust."

Lance's smile brightens. "Really? I haven't been shopping so long."

"Yeah. We can go whenever you're ready."

"Well, we should go now. I don't know how much longer I can survive in this funeral clothing."

My lip curls. 

"It's only been a day, Lance."

Lance pouts. 

"Still too long for me."

I shake my head, standing up. I throw him a pair of pants and a black sweatshirt. 

With a frown, he retreats to the bathroom, coming out in my clothes. 

We walk down the long hallway, heading to the spaceship launch pad. 

Cloaked members of The Blade stick to the wall, as far away from us as possible. 

Fine by me. 

I can see Lance's face fall, though. I place a hand on his shoulder. I lead him to my ship. 

His eyes widen.

It's slick, black and purple.

"Courtesy of Kolivan," I say with a smirk. 

"Well, Kolivan must favor you greatly."

"I'm his right-hand man."

Lance nods, before stepping inside. 

I haul myself over the side, landing in my seat.

I take off. 

Lance clutches his seat as we speed off. 

Soon, we are at the space mall.

As soon as we walk in, Lance's eyes light up. I struggle to keep up with him as he explores the mall.  
With a long finger, he points at a store labeled "Marzo's Marvelous Clothes" 

I let him drag me inside. 

I hang back, watching as he walks up and down the aisles, eyes searching intently. I get distracted, watching two Galran people walking in the store, whispering to each other. 

My eyes narrow as I watch them from the corner of my eye. 

"Keith!" Lance's voice cries out.

I whip around, hand on my hip, where my blade is located.

My eyes scan the store, zeroing in on Lance standing near the back.

I jog over to him.

Lance's face is pulled into a deep frown. 

"What's wrong?"

Lance's lip quivers. 

"They hardly have anything in my size. I put what they do have in a pile, but I don't know what looks good on me."

My eyebrow raises.

"You do realize I'm not the right guy to be asking about fashion."

Lance whines.

"I just need you to tell me what you think looks good. Trust your instincts."

With a sigh, I give a hesitant nod.

Lance pulls out a silky blue shirt and silver shirt. I point at the blue one. He hums in approval.

We continue this until I want to smash my head into the nearest wall.

"Laaance."

"Okay, okay. Last one." 

He holds up a silky yellow robe and a ruby red. 

My face feels hot. 

"Uhm, the red one."

Lance nods.

We walk up to the register and I pay.

The cashier eyes us up an down, but says nothing. 

As we walk out of the mall, Lance looks down at the bags of clothes I'm carrying and frowns. 

My eyes follow his gaze.

"What is it?"

Lance bites his lip.

"That was pretty expensive."

With a chuckle, I say," Thank Kolivan. He provided the money. 

Lance's eyes widen in amazement.

Under his breath, he whispers, "Thank you, Kolivan."


	5. New Room, New Feelings?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance faces more issues within the BoM.
> 
> Will Keith be able to protect him?

The ride back to base is peaceful. We carry the clothes back to my room. 

I look over at Lance and say,"Your room should be ready tonight." 

Lance nods. 

Suddenly, a gurgling sound echoes across the room.

Lance's eyes widen at the exact same time. 

His face turns beet red. 

"Was... was that your stomach?" 

Lance blushes even more. 

"No!... Maybe..."

I burst into laughter, clutching my stomach.

"That... That's louder than a Weblum!"

"KEITH!!!" Lance screeches.

I let out a few more chuckles, before taking a deep breath and saying, "Lance, it's good that you are hungry. Maybe you'll eat some more now at lunch."

Lance's face falls, slightly. 

I nod in understanding.

"I can bring food back to my room to eat. You don't need to go to the dining hall."

Suddenly, a determined look crosses Lance's face.

"No. I need to go."

I nod my head, still a little unsure. 

Together we walk down to the dining hall. 

The dining hall is packed to the brim with members. I spot a table in the corner and point it out to Lance. Together, we walk over. 

Once Lance sits down, I say, "I'll get in line for the both of us. You stay here to keep this table."

Lance nods, giving a small smile. 

I nod back, before leaving to get in line.

Lance sits at the table, finger drumming the top in a lazy pattern. He hums quietly to himself, looking around at his surroundings.

People are staring at him. 

Lance holds his head high. 

Suddenly, someone sitting at the table behind him turns around in their seat, looking directly at Lance. 

An involuntary shiver runs up Lance's spine.

He hopes his eyes don't betray his feelings.

He keeps a steely gaze.

The guy staring at him opens his mouth into a smirk.

A moment of silence passes.

"Shouldn't you be fetching food for your master, pet?" 

Lance's teeth clench beneath his closed mouth. 

Tears prick his eyes, but he doesn't dare let them fall.

I run over, slamming the two trays of food on the table, before turning towards Bizack. 

I tower over him, showing off my fangs as I growl out, "Mind your own buisness, Bizack. Everyone knows you already have enough issues of your own."

Bizack grumbles, whipping around in his seat. 

With a sigh, I lower myself onto the seat next to Lance.

I turn my head and search his eyes. 

"Are you okay? Did he do something to you? I swear if he did I'll kick his-"

"I'm okay, Keith. He didn't do anything to me."

I groan in frustration.

"You shouldn't get so much shit for your past."

Lance nods, before beginning to eat. I follow.

Soon, we're done.

Together, we walk back to my room. 

I settle onto my bed, with a groan, stretching out my sore muscles from training.

Lance's eyes flick back and forth between me an the bathroom.

"What is it?"

Lance chews his lip.

"Can I... Can I go shower. I just... haven't in a while."

I push myself up onto the bed and meet his eyes. 

"Of course you can. Whenever you want to. Everything you need should already be in there. You don't ever need to ask for permission, okay?." 

Lance's arms encircle his sides. 

"'kay," he says in a tired voice.

He then walks into the bathroom, shutting the door softly behind him. 

Lance slowly strips away the clothes he's wearing. 

When he catches a glimpse of himself, he flinches. 

His bones are practically jutting through his skin. Bags cast a dark shadow under his eyes, dimming his usually bright blue eyes. Healing bruises bloom across his chest, shoulders and arms. A myriad of scars, caused by years of pain, taint his tan skin. 

Worst of all, that eyesore of a Galran brand is permanently embedded into his skin forever. 

An ugly, charred mark the size of Lance's fist, lays tauntingly on his hip bone. 

He can still taste the searing pain.

The excruciating heat and weeks of stinging afterwards.

The flesh that was once so soft and tender, now pulled taut against his jutting hip bone. 

Lance shakes his head, trying to free himself of the memories as he steps into the shower, but to no avail. 

He lets the hot water wash over him, wishing it would wash away the years of unwelcome touchs. 

He moves quickly, afraid that this luxury will be taken away from him soon enough. 

Even though a voice in the back of his head reminds him that Keith is different, his thoughts persist. 

He finishes much more quickly than he'd like and pulls on one of the new outfits he got today.

The fabric feels nice.

Soft. 

Without bothering to look in the mirror, he exits the shower, the steam following him. 

I smile as I see Lance exits the bathroom, in his new outfit. 

He looks... really good.

The soft blue of the material reflects his eyes beautifully. 

Lance walks over, placing himself on the corner of the bed.

I clear my throat and say,"Your bedroom is ready. I already moved your clothes for you. They're sitting in their bags next to the closet, because I didn't know if you wanted to organize them a certain way." 

Lance smiles and tucks a strand of wet hair behind his pointed ear. 

"Thank you, Keith."

"It's no problem. Really. Now, do you want me to take you to your new room?" 

Lance nods. 

"I'd like that."

True to my word, I take him to the door next to mine, unlocking it.

I push the door open and motion for him to walk in. 

He does so.

When we're both inside, Lance's eyes scan the room. It's similar to my room. To every room at the base. 

I raise my arm to the back of my head and say, sheepishly, "Sorry it isn't more decorative. I'm sure it doesn't fit the standards of your bedroom on Altea. You can personalize it if you want to, though."

Lance turns to me, a gentle smile pulling at his lips.

"It's perfect, Keith. Thank you. For everything." 

I smile back.

"You're welcome, Lance."

Lance yawns, rubbing his eyes with his sleeve.

"I should be heading to bed." 

Keith just nods.

"I'll come over here at 8:40 tomorrow morning with some breakfast."

"'kay."

I walk towards the door, hand lingering on the door frame as I look over my shoulder.

"Sleep well tonight, Lance."

"You too, Keith. G'night."

"Goodnight, Lance," I whisper.


	6. Break Me Down and Build Me Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith learns more about Lance's past and Lance comes to the realization that he can't always rely on Keith.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Brief Non-Consensual touching in this chapter.

~A week later~

We're in the training room. 

Lance watches me fight a hologram.

After a struggle, my blade slices through its stomach, ending the sequence. 

I rev myself up as the intercom says, "Level 59."

Lance watches closely as I continue to battle. 

It takes longer this time.

I lose my breath a couple times, before finally plunging my sword in. 

"End training sequence," I pant out. 

I stumble over to the bench where Lance is and sit down. I open my water jug, gulping it greedily. I can see from the corner of my eye that Lance is watching me, intently

. I take in a gulp of air, before turning my head towards him.

"What's on your mind?"

Lance's eyes widen.

"I was just... watching your battle skills. You fight like an Altean soldier." 

My eyebrow quirks.

"Oh, really?"

A small smile comes across Lance face.

"Yes. I used to train like that, before I got captured."

"Seriously?" I ask, eyes wide in astonishment. 

"I wouldn't have pegged you as the type of prince who engaged in battles."

A nostalgic look crosses Lance's face.

"I fought alongside my father in many battles. I was skilled in long-range weapons, such as guns and arrows. In fact, I had a custom made rifle, built by my father. It's core was quintessence."

"Quintessence? I thought that's what made Zarkon so power-hungry."

A small frown adorns Lance's face.

"It can, if used over a long period of time. I only used it in short bursts, because it uses your own quintessence as amo to power it."

"Huh. Sounds like you were skilled in it."

Lance smiles, but it doesn't quite reach his eyes.

"I was, but that was a long, long time ago." 

Suddenly an idea pops into my head.

"Hey, maybe you've still got it. You can practice training. We can tell Kolivan its a safety precaution and for self-defense."

Lance's eyes light up.

"You really think so, Keith?" 

"Definitely."

~ The Next Day ~

Lance stands in front of the weaponry, scanning each one. 

Keith is gone on a mission this afternoon and Kolivan approved of his training. So here he is, trying to pick a weapon. He keeps gazing back at a glowing purple rifle. 

Making up his mind, he takes it off the rack and steps into the middle of the room. 

He loosens his grip on the gun, trying to relax his shoulders.

"Begin training sequence!" Lance shouts out.

The intercom declares,"Training level 1." 

A robot suddenly appears out of thin air, disguised as a druid. 

Lance's hands tremble around the rifle as a memory burns through his mind. 

*Flashback begins*

"Let go! Let go of me!"

Lance struggled against the two druids dragging him into a slave carrier ship. 

They stared at him with steely eyes. 

The sky burst into flames as the war on Altea raged on. Screams could be heard, echoing across the sky.

"Father! Please!" Lance cried out, tears stinging his eyes. 

*End of Flashback*

Lance is shoved to the ground.

Hard.

He falls, with an "Oof!" 

The rifle gets knocked from his hand, scattered somewhere on the floor.

The robot steps forward, menacingly. 

Lance curls in on himself, trembling arms wrapping around his head in protection. 

Suddenly, the robot disappears. 

"Training sequence ended." 

The door to the center, suddenly slides open.

In walks a Blade member. 

Lance's blood runs cold as the same guy that mocked him at the cafeteria steps closer, until he's in front of Lance.

Bizack leans down, scooping up the rifle. 

He twirls it in his hand, a curious look on his face. 

All of a sudden, he points the gun at Lance.

Lance's eyes widen in terror as he shrinks in on himself even more. 

Chuckles echo across the room, surrounding him. 

Bizack is full on laughing. So are other members that Lance can barely make out beyond the training deck window. 

Bizack tosses the rifle across the room.

It lands with a clink. 

He kneels down on one knee, a venomous look in his eyes. 

He suddenly snatches Lance's arm, yanking it away from his body. 

Lance gasps as he's suddenly being crushed against Bizack's chest in a vice-like grip. 

Lance tries to put some distance between him and Bizack, but he doesn't move an inch.

Lance struggles against him. 

Bizack leans forward and whispers in the shell of his ear, "Guess the little mouse got lost. Thought he could play with the big boys. Well, he was wrong." 

Lance shudders as Bizack's forked tongue licks the shell of his ear.

Suddenly, he's shoved back onto the floor with a gasp. 

Bizack stands up, looking down at him disdainfully, before turning around and walking away. 

Lance lays on the floor for a few minutes, before finally pulling himself up right. 

With trembling hands, he wraps his arms around his torso and slowly stumbles out of the training room and into his own room.


	7. Vrepit Sa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith tries to find out just what the hell is going on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has some pretty graphic descriptions of violence, so be warned.

~ A few hours later~

"Thank you for trusting me with this mission, Kolivan."

"I'm glad you did not disappoint me, Keith."

"Do you know where Lance is? I thought I could tell him about the planet that I was just on for the mission, Ardenime."

Kolivan shrugs.

"Last I heard, he was at the training deck."

My brow furrows.

"Training deck? Why would he be down there?..."

I walk off, heading down to the training deck. When I arrive, the room is shockingly empty. Only a few members scattered here or there. I look around, scanning for Lance. After a few minutes, I still can't find him. 

"Lance!" I call out.

A deep voice behind me says, "He's not here anymore."

I turn around, eyes widening as I see Antok, arms crossed over his broad chest. 

"You've seen him?"

Antok nods, solemnly.

"He came down here about two hours ago. He grabbed one of the training weapons, a rifle. Started the training sequence at level one. Poor kid couldn't even fire a shot, before he was knocked to the ground."

My breath shortens.

"What happened to him?"

Antok sighs.

"I don't know. He just froze up. Got this really spooked look in his eye. When it was all over, Bizack came in and intimidated him, said something that really shook him up. Then he just left."

My face contorts into a grimace.

"Bizack. What did he say to Lance?"

Antok just shrugs.

"I don't know. Whatever it was, it really seemed to rattle him."

My eyes widen.

"I have to find Lance," I gasp out.

I sprint down the wall, pressure my arms against Lance's door to steady myself. I try the door knob. It doesn't budge. 

"Lance!" I called out.

No response.

"Lance! Please!"

Still nothing. I groan, hands tightening into fists, before taking a shuddery breath.

"Lance. Whatever Bizack said is wrong, okay! Don't believe anything he says. He's an asshole. In fact, don't believe a word anyone tells you here. I know people have been singling you out. It's so wrong. I'm so sorry!"

I wait for several minutes, silently begging for a response.

For him to come out. 

When he doesn't, I whip around and start sprinting over to Bizack's room. I knock on his door, incessantly. 

When,he opens the door, his eyes widen. 

"Keith, wha-"

I lunge forward, pinning him to the wall in his bedroom. 

"What did you say," I hiss out, eyes darkening.

Bizack struggles against my grip on his throat. 

After a moment, he stills, a smirk coming onto his face.

"I have no idea what you talking about."

My grip on his throat tightens.

"Bullshit," I growl out. "Tell me what you said to Lance." 

Bizack claws at my wrists, trying to get me to pull away. 

Blood drips from them, but my steely stare doesn't falter.

"Nothing that wasn't true," he bites out. That confident smile still placed on his face.

"I don't have tine to play these games with you, Bizack." 

His face starts turning blue.

My grip only tightens.

His arm shoots up in surrender.

I loosen my grip to allow oxygen back into his throat. 

He pants, rolling his neck. 

He looks up at me and says with a sharp-toothed grin, "Vrepit Sa." 

The air suddenly gets knocked out of me. 

My hand trembles, spasming on his shoulder. 

I look down. 

A crimson stain steadily spreads on my suit, against my side. 

A silver dagger is lodged between my ribs.

I take a jagged breath.

I look up at him, he smirks back at me. 

Using my momentum, I shove him to the ground. 

My knees lock on either side of his hips, effectively pinning him down. 

He thrashes against me. 

Snarling and growling. 

He tries to grab the handle of the knife and rip it out, but I manage to land several punches on him. 

His head knocks back against the floor.

I can see blood leaking out of his head.. He spasms against me. I hold on tight. 

Then, he goes limp.

My head falls back.

I take in deep gasps of air.

The only sound in the room is my panting. 

Bizack remains motionless on the floor. 

After a few minutes, I grit my teeth and brace myself, standing up on wobbly feet. Pain blossoms in my side and torso.

I slowly make my way down the hallway, gripping the wall for support. My wound is actively dripping blood.

The floor becomes slick with it. 

I take the agonizing steps into the infirmary.

The nurse stands up abruptly, ushered me into the room. He helps me onto the gourney. Blood immediately stains the white sheets, painting an abstract. I find the nurse analyzing my side. 

I cough, blood spilling down my lips and onto my chin.

"I have to find, Kolivan," I rasp out, eyes fluttering.

The nurse sighs, saying,"You're not going anywhere right now. You've got a knife in your stomach and internal bleeding."

My vision becomes fuzzy as my suit is cut off of me. The nurse says something, but I can't hear what he's saying. My ears are ringing.

"The...... antiseptic...."

Suddenly, my nerves become light on fire.

A white light flashes past my eyes.

I scream, feeling like my vocal chords are splitting. 

An overwhelming nausea follows, before I pass out.


	8. Hold On I Still Need You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith wakes up.
> 
> Lance finds out everything.

I wake up to hear muffled voices. 

The light is bright and stings my eyes, so I squint them. 

I can make out two fuzzy figures standing in front of me. Once my vision stops spinning, I blink open my eyes. Kolivan and the nurse are talking in hushed voices. 

"Kolivan," I rasp out. 

They both whip their heads around, turning towards me.

Kolivan walks forward, a warm smile on his face. 

He places his large hand on top of mine. 

"It's good to have you back, Keith."

"Good to be back," I say with a weak smile.

My eyes widen.

"Bizack!" I gasp out.

Kolivan's smile falls.

"We know everything, Keith. Found him dead in his bedroom, hole in his head. Searched his room and found a Galra communicator. He's been double-crossing us for a long time, sending information to Sendack. Nothing but a filthy traitor."

I wince, hands coming to find my stomach. 

I run my fingers along the thick bandages. 

The nurse cuts in, saying, "That was a deep cut you have. I'm surprised you managed to walk all the way down here. Must've been running on adrenaline."

Kolivan smiles. "Keith's resilient, that's for sure."

The nurse continues, "Honestly, I'm surprised you made it. That knife was lodged right next to a major artery. Took me 2 hours to remove the sucker. Plus, you had to broken and a popped shoulder. Had to knock it back in place." 

My eyes droop down. Memories from before passing out flash through my mind.

Suddenly, my eyes widen.

"Lance! Where's Lance?!? Is he okay?!?" 

Kolivan places a hand on my shoulder.

"Lance is fine, Keith. He's safe. He knows about everything."

I wince.

'Everything?"

Kolivan smiles.

"Yes, and he's worried sick about you. Demanded to see you immediately, practically forced his way in. We told him that he could see you as soon as you woke up. Speaking of which, I should go get him now." 

Suddenly, there's urgent knocking at the door. 

The nurse opens it some. 

Lance yawns and with tired, droopy eyes, he asks, "Is Keith awake yet?"

"Yes."

Lance's eyes widen drastically. 

He springs to life, pushing past the nurse. 

As soon as I lock eyes with him, I'm pushed back onto thw bed. Warm body heat smothers me. 

"Oof! Easy there, Lance."

Lance steps back, rubbing his eyes with the back of his hand. I let out a small chuckle.

"I'm okay, Lance," I say in a soft voice. 

Lance smiles through glossy eyes, before his face falls.

I open my mouth to ask what's wrong, but a sudden POP echoes across the room. 

My eyes widen, hand reaching up to touch my stinging cheek. 

More tears fill Lance's eyes.

"What the fuck were you thinking, Keith?!? Storming into Bizack's room and attacking him! He could've killed you! Quiznack! He almost did! I swear! If you died, I would find a way to bring you back just to kill you again myself!"

Before I can respond, Lance lunges at me, wrapping his arms around me and holding me tightly. 

In a thick voice, he says, "I thought you were gone."

Slowly, I bring my hand up to rest on his shoulder and whisper softly, "I'm right here, Lance. I'm okay."

Lance pulls back, eyes leaking steadily. 

"But I wasn't." 

My eyes widen.

"Lance," I call out softly.

A determined look crosses his face.

"Don't do that to me ever again okay?"

I smile, wincing slightly.

"You know I can't."

Lance's face falls.

"You're the most infuriating person I've ever met, Keith Kogane."

My lips curl into a smile.

"So I've been told."


End file.
